The primary objective of the Genomics Research Center and core laboratory is to facilitate multidisciplinary research in the fields of Genomics and Bioinformatics. The Center sponsored by the UCSD Center for AIDS Research (CFAR), the University wide AIDS Research Program (UARP) and the Veterans Medical Research Foundation (VMRF). We are assisted by the School of Medicine, the San Diego Supercomputer Center and the School of Bioengineering in developing the necessary tools to meet the bioinformatic challenges. The support we have secured provides critical instrumentation for efficient, large-scale genomic research and our expertise will enable researchers to harness the power of this, technology in their respective field of expertise. The mission of the Genomics Core is to provide services, reagents and expertise to perform a number of assays pertaining to large-scale analysis of gene expression, signal transduction, and apoptosis in general. Projects pertaining to HIV research will be given additional assistance. We hope to develop synergistic interactions with investigators to bring about a revolution in discovery-driven research. Signal transduction is at the core of a cell's response to its environment. The regulatory pathways modified by HIV warrant further investigation in order to elucidate the underlying molecular mechanisms responsible for the pathologies associated with infection. The modulation of susceptibility of host cells to HIV replication by the manipulation of these pathways could potentially lead to novel avenues of therapy.